


You're Made of Starlight and I Can't Stop Dreaming

by meaninglessblah



Series: Gift Fics [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn with Feelings, Tim Drake Birthday Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Instead he skirts his thumbs up the man’s ribs, slips them across the beading buds of his nipples, and admires the ripple that travels down the muscles of his lover’s abdomen when the sensation trembles through him. Does it again, to feel the universe cave and quiver beneath his hands.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake
Series: Gift Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	You're Made of Starlight and I Can't Stop Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedNightDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/gifts).



> This was a gift for the Tim Drake Birthday Hunt Exchange. Huge thanks to Rahndom and Bee for organising everything - it was heaps of fun!

This is the only time Bart’s slow for him. 

When it feels like the universe grinds to a halt around them, stops and suspends its breath as Tim slides deeper onto his lover, and Bart gasps for him. Watches them like Tim watches Bart, and he thinks stargazing doesn’t compare to this. 

Bart looks like he’s made of starlight, sprawled across the sheets beneath Tim’s palms. His eyes are a paled silver in the moonbeams that spill in through the open window, his skin an opalescent shimmer as every muscle shifts and sways in excruciating tempo. 

The swathes painted over his ribs catch the moonlight in their valleys, drip down to the depths of his stomach where it sweeps into the cradle of his hips, to where Tim’s thumbs track over the hard lines of his hip bones. His skin is so soft, so pliable beneath Tim’s wandering fingerprints, moulding shadows from the stars of freckles glowing hot over his damp flesh. 

Tim leans down, sighs through the feeling of Bart moving inside him, to press lips to the diamond of his sternum, trail a line of kisses up the shallow muscle as Bart’s brow pinches and his lips part. 

“ _Tim_ ,” he says, like it’s a prayer. Like Tim’s the most ethereal thing he’s ever seen, and it makes Tim’s gut swoop as he rolls his hips in a low circle. 

Bart groans, head tossing back into the sheets from the excruciating friction, his fingertips biting into the scars that marr Tim’s own hipbones. Pulls him deeper into Bart’s lap, and he goes willingly. 

He looks like a supernova, hair haloed around him like a solar flare. Bright auburn and amber against the dark sky of their sheets, and Tim wants to run fingers through it, wants to tug and moan and _feel_ the heat of Bart, around and inside him. 

Instead he skirts his thumbs up the man’s ribs, slips them across the beading buds of his nipples, and admires the ripple that travels down the muscles of his lover’s abdomen when the sensation trembles through him. Does it again, to feel the universe cave and quiver beneath his hands. 

It’s intoxicating, and Tim could do this for an eternity. 

But then Bart’s eyes open, that green the most earthy hue, the kind that Tim can taste petrichor on the back of his tongue. Energy and stability, wrapped in an inconsistent embrace. Shimmering with adoration, with awe, all that adulation directed at Tim where he sits above him. Cloaks him with the force of it, and Tim shifts his palms to Bart’s shoulders, his neck, and _rides._

Bart’s hands jump from his hips to his ribs, palms smothering the breaths that Tim gasps down, until he’s sure Bart can feel his inhalations rattling down to his bones. His breathing is just as desperate, just as nebulous, and Tim wants to taste his chaos. 

When Bart surges upright to meet him, Tim’s thumbs jump to his cheekbones, long fingers threading through those solar bright locks. They lock, twisting and grasping to drag Bart deeper, until Tim can pour himself into his lover’s lungs. 

Those fingers slide up the rupture of his spine until they can smother behind Tim’s own lungs, hold him steady as he roils in Bart’s lap, his fingers tracing galaxies in Bart’s freckles. There’s so much of him to touch, so much of him to explore. Tim marks out a new constellation every time his eyelashes flutter, bathing in the sight. 

That hand presses them closer, presses Tim into the heat of Bart, as all of him coils around his lover. A hand smooths down the arch of his back, clutching at his thigh to hitch Tim’s legs up around a narrow waist. Leverage and movement, driving them both tighter, trapped in each other’s orbits. Tim melts into him, all bone and tendon and sinew, wrapped around the universe between his knees. 

The tempo changes, some unseen conductor driving them to a higher, synchronised rhythm. Bart gasps beneath him; Tim bites down his whimpers, licks over the sound of his trembling whines with his tongue. The hand between his shoulder blades is sauna hot, holding them together, and Tim can barely breathe with how full he feels. 

When they come, it’s with the force of a supernova. They collapse into the crescendo, buried in one another’s essence, chasing their dual pleasure like magellanic galaxies. It feels like millenia crest and crash over them, the starburst in Tim’s core snapping the air from his lungs when he shouts. 

Coming back to himself is like rising through a fog. Tim blinks back stars and moans into the lips that Bart presses around his throat. His hands tremble in his lover’s hair, threaded fingers wrapped tight around the strands as Tim shudders through his descent, held firm in Bart’s grip. 

Bart stills within him, lips seeking out Tim’s heat until he can sigh into his warmth. They settle against one another, the universe draped around them as they glow, supernova bright and inextricably joined. Moving slow with each other, touches eternal and kisses enduring. Basking in the feel of one another, the moment inexorable. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
